Faithless
by CattyRose
Summary: Bits and pieces of the lives of Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont, both together and apart. Chapter Seventeen Up! Another ten challenge drabbles from 100 Themes.
1. Abstruse

I should probably be working on IFD and Driven, but a rabid plot were-bunny threatened me with his huge jaw and giant claws, so I present, Faithless, my first Cruel Intentions story. I admit this is a new style, and though it seems rather disjointed, it fits my beloved duo and their dark world. I admit I tried to tone down the language. This may make them seem OOC, but I'd rather not get my account suspended. Keep in mind these are assorted, disconnected drabbles. I'll update as they come to me. And now, without further ado, I present chapter one.

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

1. _Abstruse__ - incomprehensible to one of ordinary understanding or knowledge._

* * *

"Stalking me, dear brother?" A wry smile, eyes unfathomable, even as the darkness of the alley outside the club whispered sensually to them.

"Don't flatter yourself, _**sis**_." A title spat bitterly, eyes as dark and deep as the ocean they resemble flickering with an emotion, gone before it could even come as he stepped out from underneath the street light and into the darkness.

A tense silence, sharp emerald eyes piercing her soul's reflection, distorted and disturbed, as though shown through a shattered mirror. "Why?" Asked quickly, voice a dangerous seduction, a merciful kiss from a scythe's edge, as gentle as only a razor can be, despite a tainted softness in her eyes.

"Maybe I love you." Wicked blue eyes gleam, matching the smirk on perfect features. A scowling silence, stained glass secrets separating them, like an impenetrable wall of once colored glass, faded to shades of grey, forever showering them both with flickers of humanity and prisms of sin.

Movement, designer heels strike a discordant note against rough concrete. Something only Kathryn can pull off. Isn't she as elegant and striking as she is harsh? "Oh, you love me? How adorable." A disgusted noise. "Don't be such a pussy, Valmont. You're making me sick." A sneer, petite back turned.

"Maybe I don't love you. Perhaps you're my obsession." Gathering storm clouds foreshadow a bolt of lightning, brief but strong, casting the shadows surrounding them into harsh relief. And in his words, a hint of truth, serving as a ray of light for two dark souls who has long since refuted and refused heaven.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to admit something, brother dearest?" A mocking silence reigns, a brief pause, then…

"Have I admitted anything, Kathryn?" Purred triumphantly, voice silk-coated steel, even as the wind whispered promises of pain and pleasure to both.

"No." A subtle shifting of weight and a flash of silver as she explored the perversion of faith she chose as her poison.

"And I never will. Does that make it any less real, my darling sister?" Laughter tainted with bitterness and a hint of insanity filled the air, echoing through the area and cutting both, an unwelcome call back to reality. Masks were slipping, and the game they spent their entire life playing was suddenly becoming far too dangerous for both parties.

"Fuck you, Valmont." A whirl, grey silk flaring through the shadows as she turned to leave, only to be stopped by strong arms around her waist, holding her possessively.

"Someday, Kathryn, someday." And just like that, he was gone.


	2. Incoherent

Hmm. S'probably strange to be updating so soon. But the plot bunnies for this story seem to be multiplying like…well…bunnies. So, here's chapter two, Incoherent. Dedicated to Suzu, who is my best friend and puts up with my ignoring her to write and then forcing her to read what I've written, and RAWR, who was not only my first reviewer, but also an amazing author. I really suggest you go read Without You Darling. Because I'm almost done reading it…(I would have been finished and reviewed had this annoying rabbit not popped out of my abandoned fedora…)…and it's awesome so far.

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

2. _Incoherent__ – unable to think or express one's thoughts in a clear or orderly manner_

* * *

A voice raised, foreign to sleep-hazed mind, distinctly masculine. A resounding smack, enough to rouse vague interest, only to die away as a seductive voice quietly offers a cold threat, and a door slams in the distance. Moments pass, and nothing but deafening silence endorsed by engulfing shadows greets blurry senses, eyes flutter closed. Rhythmic clacking of designer high heels against marble floors grows closer and closer, and blue eyes again open. Time marches on to a Monolo Blahnik staccato. Tick tock, click clack. And the golden god rises from the depths of silk sheets, staring unseeingly out his open door, uncomprehending.

Fire and ice in eyes as sharp and flawless as emerald meet and hold his own unguarded eyes of summer sky blue, and the world explodes. And rapidly comes back into focus. In an idle minute, he wonders if she ever feels anything other then indifference. Does he? They are two of a kind, after all.

Golden boy angel, the seductive devil of legend. China doll princess, saint sinner amongst sinners. She's wearing a mantle of apathetic rage, raw power humming around her commanding form. Absently, he thinks cold fury and power have never looked so good as they do on her. Merely a passing thought, perhaps voiced out loud in this moment that seems to be lasting an eternity.

And then it's over, and she goes to close the door in which she stands. As she turns to return to her own room, he can see her clutching her dirty little secret, a gift from her god. And as purple and silver bite into skin, he swears he sees rivulets of ruby welling up, and flowing freely. He wants to say something, but sleep is pulling him back into its comforting abyss. The door closes, swathing his room in shadows, and it's too late, because she's gone, gone, gone. The last sound he hears as he drifts off is the shattering of glass from the room across the hall.


	3. Arrondi

Ok, so this is dedicated once again, to Suzu, who reads what I write, despite it being crappy, most of the time, and Rawr for being my first and only reviewer. This is a little longer than usual, but it's not long. These are meant to be short, and to the point. Arrondi is the word that inspired this (it's French), and I think it fits this particular chapter because Kathryn and Sebastian's relationship moves in a vicious circle. Now, I normally leave you to draw your own conclusions of why the word fits, but I thought this time it needed a little background. Credit goes to my muse, Sandrine, for another awesome chapter. And for my friend Sammi, who is the evil mastermind behind this challenge. She also gets brownie points for reminding me I forgot to say this: "Me no own. I wish I did, because Annette (-insert shudder-) would have been seduced and destroyed by the third scene, and our favorite duo would have fulfilled their fucked up relationship to the fullest for the rest of the movie, much to the enjoyment of every fan of this movie in creation."

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

3. _Arrondi_ – _curved; part of the line forming a circle_

* * *

Time freezes, and even as Kathryn's head whips to the side, a curtain of chocolate silk following soon after, he regrets it. She raises one hand to her cheek, pale porcelain perfection not quite hiding the marring red of his anger.

He swears the taste of ashes has filled his mouth as she lashes out, emerald eyes frigid in their fury, her tiny frame shaking with barely suppressed rage. He notes it's one of the few genuine emotions she ever shows. Perfectly manicured nails in a shade of vamp red hit their target time and time again, drawing contrasting crimson to seep under her nails and stain his marble complexion.

"You arrogant son of a bitch! You fucking bastard! You're not in love with me! You're in love with pain!" Her tone is cool and forceful, and he knows it's comparable to a normal person screaming, but he swears he hears a slight tremor underneath the haughty calm that has nothing to do with rage. Stepping closer to try and read her eyes, he makes the fatal error of forgetting himself, still entranced with his realization.

And then he's stumbling backwards, Adonis caught off guard by the strength of the blow from petite Aphrodite. (He admits later, as he writes the account in his journal, that he had forgotten just who he was dealing with in a moment of weakness.)

But like every other emotion either deigned to feel, the surprise showed on his handsome face is gone before anyone can note that an expression crossed his features. Composure regained, he straightens out his clothes and strides forward, fingers closing around fragile arms hard enough to bruise. Petal pink lips part to let out a hiss of pain and a small moan for his effort, and then Kathryn's mouth is slanted against his hotly, needing, craving, claiming.

Then they're moving backwards as tongues meet and tangle, twining greedily, bodies flush against each other. Neither notices when his strong thigh parts her legs, pinning her against the wall they slammed into at some point, her nails digging into the expensive jacket of his Armani suit, clutching desperately at his shoulders.

And then slender arms move past his shoulders to wind around his neck, even as her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, while need forces them to break their passionate embrace to breathe. As he rests his forehead against hers, panting, he asks the question that has been circling his mind the entire time.

"The fuck is the difference, Kathryn?" His only answer is her fingers threading through his golden curls, pulling his head down to nip at kiss swollen lips, before kissing him fiercely. And as his hands slip under her shirt, her nails raking at his shoulders, all further thoughts are driven from his mind and replaced by Kathryn.


	4. Part One: Sanguine

Ok, so this update is really short. It was actually longer, but I decided to cut it into two short updates, instead, because they really didn't flow together, even if they were partners. (They're both character studies, of sorts.) This is Sebastian's thoughts on Kathryn, and the next update, well, I'll let you read it then.

Part One is dedicated to ValmontMertueil, because she got concept I was going for on the first try. Part Two is dedicated to Rawr, because she rocks my socks! I don't own. I wish I did, because Sebastian is far too hot to die and Annette is a whore. (No offense intended to people named Annette.)

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

4. _Sanguine_ – _cheerfully optimistic, hopeful; confident_

* * *

Kathryn is living, breathing art, even in sleep, he thinks. Her petite body drowns in an ocean of periwinkle silk, and for once in her life, she seems innocent. But the halo of coffee strands fanning out to frame aristocratic features can't make her an angel. For even dreaming, her perfectly sculpted brows are furrowed in thought, and that secret, nefarious smile of hers is playing invitingly on plush lips. He knows if he were to lean over and capture her mouth, she'd taste like plums, pomegranates, and champagne. Almost as if sensing his thoughts, she shifts, showing a tempting glimpse of revealing black lace and alabaster skin before being swallowed once more by silk. Long lashes, dark and sooty, flutter gently against high cheekbones, and her lips part long enough to sigh softly. "Sebastian." She shifts again, turning her back to him, a hand coming up to pillow her face, and then she is silent and still.

He lets out a small sigh of longing and shifts against the sheets, turning his back on her. One day, he thinks, he'll hold her while they sleep, and she'll let him. And then he too, lets sleep claim him.


	5. Part Two: Taciturn

Ok, so this is the companion piece to Sanguine. I didn't feel comfortable with only one up. They go together, even if they don't flow. Like I said, these are sort of character studies. This one is done from Kathryn's point of view, and I'm not as sure about it as I am with Sebastian. Perhaps we understand each other better. I'm trying to show Kathryn in a more human light then most people do. She's not as unfeeling as people think, but at the same time, she's not a nice person, and I was trying to show that, too. Dedicated to Rawr. Stephi, Suzu, you will join my cult. No one can resist, right Sandrine? Don't own Cruel Intentions, or language wouldn't have been the primary reason for the movie's rating.

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

5. _Taciturn_ – _inclined to silence._

* * *

If there is one thing Kathryn Merteuil hates, it's being ignored. When she walks into the room, she expects to be the center of attention. Yet she's just entered the sitting room in her typical grand fashion, and Sebastian remains seated, utterly relaxed and unaware of her presence. She clears her throat in annoyance, and crosses her arms, scowling darkly. Sebastian doesn't look up from his beloved first edition once.

She knows it's irrational to be jealous of something as inane as a book, yet she can't help the spark of jealousy that ignites within her at the sight of him, his attention solely focused on the words in front of him. She thinks he might be reading Tolstoy, as that was the find he crowed about last week. She much prefers Machiavelli, herself. He is a man after her own heart, or lack thereof, after all, much like her Sebastian.

At that thought, she once more turns her gaze to him. He remains in much the same position as he was when she first entered, an idle caress of well worn leather and the turning of vellum pages his only movements. He's dressed casually today, she notes with some surprise. Designer slacks and a button up shirt in his trademark black, glasses perched on his nose to make reading easier. She vaguely wonders if he was going to go out like that, but dismisses the thought as soon as it comes. His vanity would never allow him to be seen in public looking less than his best, which meant his only plans were to sit home and read. And though she wants him to herself, she can't find it in her to disturb him. For once in her life, Kathryn Merteuil simply slips out, not noticing the tiny, knowing smile on Sebastian's features, hidden by the book in front of him.


	6. Perfidious

Ok, so, it's been over a month without an update. Sorry about that. The holidays are insane. What with us doing Thanksgiving, and my entire family getting a virus, and the baking and shopping and…oh, the stress! Less than a week before Christmas, so Happy Yule, Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, and Happy Kwanza. And if I missed anything, err…sorry? Just have a good holiday. Dedicated to Rawr, as usual.

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

6. _Perfidious__ – deliberately faithless; treacherous; deceitful_

* * *

Golden Adonis sits, surrounded by darkness, his face a mask of perfect patience. But cloaking midnight will soon give way to dawn, and in the harsh light of day he knows he will have to face unwelcome truths. Yet still he sits, pensive perfection, as still and silent as any sculpture of forgotten glory.

He has been abandoned, betrayed, and forgotten by the one who swore forever. And for once in his shadowed existence, Sebastian Valmont is enraged.

It is hours past dawn when he returns home, his fury long since satiated during his absence. Rage drowned in expensive liquor and the delicious body of the meek, leggy, blue-eyed blonde he had taken to his bed, and than apathetically left. He pretends not to notice that the reason she was chosen was because she was so different from Kath…_her_.

And as he slips into the shower, disgusted and full of self loathing, to try and cleanse himself of the scent of sex and perfume he can't stand, he tries not to let himself think about _her_, or their mutual betrayal.

Because he's Sebastian Valmont, and she's Kathryn Merteuil. They're two of a kind, and this is what they _do_.

Love can't change two people who stubbornly refuse to feel.


	7. Part One: Rapport

Okay, so this is going to be pathetically short, because it's kind of a precursor to the next drabble, which is Consanguinity, and it's going to elaborate quite a bit on Rapport. Hope you enjoy, as short as it is, though it's longer than a regular drabble – 100 words, it's shorter than my standards for a drabble. Ah, well! Dedicated to Rawr, who rocks, even though I'm mortified to present this to her. (Though Consanguinity is my third favorite so far, first is still Arrondi, second being Sanguine…off topic there, sorry. Anyway, I'm sorry it's less than 200 words, but it was a necessary evil. Otherwise, Consanguinity doesn't make as much sense to me…) Hehehe. Moving on…lecture heureuse, mes amis!

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

7. _Rapport__ – relationship, especially one of mutual trust or emotional affinity. _

* * *

Nothing speaks to either sibling more than silence. There's a quiet intimacy between them, a unique understanding in which nothing is said. Nothing ever need be said between two souls so tightly entwined they may as well be one. Kathryn is as much Sebastian as Sebastian is Kathryn. Subtle nuances and side-long glances speak volumes between them. After all, in the silence, they can hear the ring of truth when they say they know each other as well as themselves.

So much of what they have to say to each other is said without a word. Because words like "I love you," and "forever," can only be said in the silence. Words like that are meaningless to them, they who believe neither in love nor goodness. So they speak in flickers of emotions and twists of lips. There's no falsehood to be found there.


	8. Part Two: Consanguinity

Mmmkay. So, long time, no update, huh? Well, here's your reason. My dad had a brain tumor, which they removed yesterday. I was at the hospital for twelve hours, eight of which he was in surgery, and another ten today. Before that, I was sick, and he was sick, and well, life in general got in the way. I'm sorry it took so long to publish this, as I've had the majority of it done and sitting in my notebook since the last update, waiting to be polished and edited and typed. So here's the end result, please don't hate me. Dedicated to Rawr, because she's my girl, and DK12, for being a new reviewer. Now, read and enjoy, my puppets!

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

8. _Consanguinity_ – _a close relationship or connection._

* * *

Kathryn hates nothing more than being without Sebastian. It's an unspoken, mutual loathing between them, one filled with bitter aftertastes and an acute, overwhelming sense of discomfort, as though they are missing an essential piece of themselves.

Yet it is distance that strengthens their bond, the lack of communication that that speaks for them. They never need say "I miss you," or "I was thinking of you." The ache that spreads through both their bodies like wildfire speaks louder than their words ever could.

But the distance between burns them sweetly, and secretly they love the separation if only for the moment of their reunion.

And so it was with baited breath that the midnight temptress waited for her golden fallen, surrounded by shadow and enfolded in the flicker of their sweetest agony, glowing skin gleaming as droplets of water caressed her skin in the way she ached for familiar hands to. Sliding lower into steaming water, she brushed a darkened curl away from her face and turned to the door at the sound of familiar footsteps.

And as the door slid open, she smiled at the achingly familiar form of her lover darkening the doorway, stunning emerald eyes softening as they met his, as if to say "I missed you." His own sapphire eyes returned the sentiment, and a small smile curved his lips as his breath caught in her throat. Kathryn was magnificent, bathed in candlelight and veiled by steam, tempting his imagination and taunting his senses.

As she fixed him with an inviting look, he simply raised a brow, as if to ask "Impatient, are we?" At her answering scowl, he began to slip out of his clothes slowly, meeting her lust darkened gaze only once he had finished. Dropping the designer clothes unceremoniously to the floor, he slid into the water beside her and pulled her into his arms, but she would have none of it.

Stiffening, she glared at him, her eyes screaming "Bastard," as she tried to escape his arms. And then he was kissing down her jaw, his arms tightening around her, and she knew it was his way of telling her "I'm sorry." When her head tilted upwards and she kissed him soundly on the mouth, he knew it meant "You're forgiven." Then she was melting in his arms, into him, every action saying "I love you." And when he slid his way home into her, kissing her sweetly, she knew he was saying "I love you, too." All they really needed was each other after all.


	9. Amaranthine

So...it's been a little less than a month, and this has been bouncing around my brain. Sandrine, bless her inspired little soul, has been trying to distract me from the world. My dad is recovering nicely, and I'm actually sick again, but hey, what doesn't kill us. Anyway, this is called Amaranthine, and as usual, it's an unrelated oneshot. I'm actually rather fond of it. Thanks to all of you who gave me feedback. As usual, this is dedicated to Kaila. Read and enjoy, folks!

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

9. _Amaranthine_ – _unfading; everlasting._

* * *

Sometimes, he feels as though he has always loved Kathryn. In candid moments of stolen privacy, when his philosophical mind is silent and his previously believed to be non-existent heart thinks for him, he admits that maybe he has.

He never dwells on that line of thought for long, however. While he is fine with learning all there is to know (and oft debating the morality of his knowledge with himself), he never examines his findings too closely. He finds it easier to keep the world at arm's length, secure in the apathy that only another non-believer can relate to.

Yet in the sanctity of his journal, the mecca of his most unguarded musings given voice, he acknowledges the very ideas he once would have scoffed at. But the thought of two imperfect souls being so perfect for each other without lives before haunts him.

It's during these mental lines of thought that he betrays himself and the person he strives to be, apathy melting away at the thoughts of things like soulmates (which he firmly believes they are, even though he isn't entirely sure they have souls) and reincarnation (because loving her is living, and he's so damn sure he always has and always will.) And it's then that he admits that maybe, just maybe, there is a God.

Now, when he says he has always loved her, it is a truth. Kathryn has always been there, a friend, a rival, a partner in crime, and he has loved her in each of those capacities in turn. As children, he watched her out of the corner of his eye, fascinated by the girl he sensed was so similar. As they grew, so too did his affectionate fascination, until she was all he could see.

But if he had to pinpoint the one moment he realized that he loved her more than anything, he would have to say the week after her thirteenth birthday. He had long been her best friend, and the only one she truly cared for, which was why he was on the phone at four in the morning, soothing her tears and taking her insults without complaint. He doesn't remember much of what she screamed during the call between Zurich and New York, but he remembers the hurt in her voice because he had missed her party, and the promise to make it up to her.

It took him two weeks before he finally made it back to the states, and another four days until he made it to her welcoming arms and was finally home. To this day, he remembers the unrestrained joy on her face when he took her out that night, as she let herself soar, one with the music filling the concert hall. From the second he saw that side of her, he was enraptured. (He knows that although it was her birthday, he was given a present far more precious that night.)

For her sixteenth birthday, they spent the night on a yacht in the middle of the Caribbean. He delighted in the look of absolute awe as she stared at the never-ending scenery of sea and sky, and the feel of her pressed against him, dancing as one to the rhythm of the surf. In more candid moments, he admits that he wishes he could have stayed in that moment forever, because it was perfect, and she was perfect, and so far from reality, it was so easy for them to just let themselves be in love.

But the thing about that night that stands out the most vividly in memory is not the feel of the teal silk that made her dress, nor the way her chestnut layers framed the smooth, creamy skin of her face perfectly, or the honest, open, genuine smile she wore. No, the part of the memory that still steals his breath is the look of awe and love she wore that night, so clear in her beautiful emerald eyes, and the realization that sometimes, she too felt as though she had always loved him.


	10. Circumvention

First off, let me say I'm sorry for the delay. It's been over a month without updating. It's not that I haven't been inspired, rather, I've been inspired everywhere all at once. Driven should be updated soon, as well. Check out my profile for my LJ and DA if you're looking for original works, like poems and short stories. (Or just the reasons why I haven't been updating.) Dedicated to Kalia, Zuzu, and DK, with a shout out to Nival Vixen and AirmidM!

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

10. _Circumvention _– _to avoid by anticipating or outwitting_

* * *

From the second she enters the ball room of Rosemond estate, he can't tear cerulean eyes off her. She's a glowing vision, all flawlessly delicate tan skin, and long, lustrous, dark hair, clad in a dream-like perfection of a dress, all cream silk and black lace.

She descends slowly, her steps light and elegant, looking like a Goddess amongst mortals. He clenches his fingers around his champagne glass, nearly shattering fine crystal, and swears he wants to rip the fool who dares walk with _his_ Kathryn on such an unworthy arm to shreds. Then emerald eyes flicker to his, disgust in their depths, and the red tinting his vision recedes, if only a little.

On his part, he plays the role of attentive suitor to whatever air-headed debutante was on his arm perfectly. He thinks, as she continues to talk his ear off, that her name might be something with an "M," Muffy, or Miffany, or Melody, or Monet, or Monica. He briefly debates risking the use of the wrong name to escape, but decides against it as vivid amusement flashes through the familiar eyes that have been meeting his throughout the night.

He allows himself a small scowl as he seeks her jade eyes amidst the crowds, ever careful of her escort's watchful gaze. Making the appropriate "I'm listening" noises to the redhead on his arm, he takes another long swig of champagne. The night already feels far too long, and it's far from over.

Sebastian can feel her watching him, deliberately teasing him by flitting in and out of his vision. He knows she's not just doing it for her own dark amusement, though that is a big factor. She can tell he's suffering at the hands of the petite redhead he has no interest in, and revels in it. But she also knows he knows that she hates not having his full attention, and it's his arm she wishes she were on. It's a truly gratifying thought.

At the first drops of rain, the party itself falls away, and Kathryn disappears from his sight. He continues to entertain his supposed conquest, denying any knowledge of her whereabouts to her date. The other man doesn't seem to believe him, but lets it go in favor of asking Tiffany. And suddenly, Sebastian feels as if he'll need one of the very few miracles in the world if he's going to get to Kathryn in time.

He knows he's in trouble when his step-mother stiffly starts making her way through the crowd to him, Kathryn's toy following her like a lost puppy. Steering his date through politicians and tycoons, he swears under his breath, begging for a miracle. He's never been so surprised as when his miracle turns out to be Tuttle, but he'll take what he can get.

Frantically, he jerks his head towards his date, shooting Blaine a pleading look. He tries not to laugh in relief when both his date and Tiffany are sidetracked by talks of the latest gossip with the flamboyantly gay blonde dealer.

Slipping outside in the rain, he lazily heads towards the garden, oblivious, or perhaps apathetic, to the ruin of his Prada suit. He lets out an appreciative sound when he finally finds her, soaked to the skin and laughing freely, the great Kathryn Merteuil dancing barefoot in the rain. Unable to stop his smile at the sight, he slides his arms around her waist and presses a kiss to her temple, swaying as one with her as the rain continued to fall all around them.

Helen Rosemond isn't surprised when her new gardener runs in the next day, bringing news of unexpectedly finding a beautiful couple sleeping, twined together in rest. She politely listens as he claims to have found them on the old stone bench in the garden, under the willow tree, soaked through, and smiling, despite the ruined clothes.

Laughing at the description, she sends Jose back to work with an orders to keep quiet, and takes her leave. Unable to deny tradtion, she goes to sit nearby and silently studies her favorite nephew and step-niece, a slight smile on her face. She loves watching them interact without their armor. Helen watches fondly while Sebastian tighten his hold on Kathryn as he begins to wake and Kathryn give him a kiss on the cheek when she finally stirs. And it's in those early, easy, unguarded moments between them after the rain, that she makes a habit of observing, she swears she sees love.


	11. Part One: Sultry

Okay, so this is just another character study. Nothing special, just a drabblish perspective of Sebastian's. Dedicated to Rawr with apologies on the hold-up. It's companion piece should be up by tomorrow, at the latest. And then I have two more related to put up. So, here it is. Enjoy!

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

11. _Sultry_ – _expressing or arousing desire._

* * *

Sebastian finds nothing more arousing than the sound of Kathryn's laughter. Then again, most people wouldn't find this surprising, as the sound of Kathryn's laughter is, in fact, very pleasing to the ear. The high, twinkling, musical sound that Kathryn had learned to make when feigning amusement is highly sought after in their social circles, despite the echoing fakeness Sebastian can hear in the notes.

But the ringing truth of her laughter is seductively darker. Kathryn's laughter is dusky and nebulous, as infinite and dark as its owner, spreading heat from the inside out until he feels as if his blood is on fire. He's not entirely sure how she's managed to comprise a symphony of temptation, mystery, and shadow into something as insignificant and fleeting as a laugh, but the sound affects him like no other. And sometimes, he swears he'll do anything just to hear that sound again. Even do something as foolish as tell her he loves her.


	12. Part Two: Veridical

Okay, so this is the companion piece to Sultry that I promised today. Enjoy! Dedicated to Zuzu, for loving the last one, and Rawr who will probably rush off to read and review this as soon as she checks her alerts. You rock, Kalia.

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

12. _Veridical_ – _not illusory; real; actual; genuine._

* * *

Kathryn will never admit it, but one of her favorite things about Sebastian is his eyes. Those amazingly deep, vivid blue eyes, so like the ocean and sky, ensnare her senses and captivate her mind. Sebastian can lie with the best of them, schooling his handsome face and smooth voice until they reveal nothing he doesn't want you to see. But his eyes never lie. He can meet a stranger's gaze levelly and lie with a cool tone, and to a stranger, they would never know the difference.

But Kathryn is not a stranger, and she knows Sebastian far better than anyone else. She knows the way his eyes flash in fury, like storm clouds over the sea, can electrify her with just one look. She loves it when his eyes smolder, fluid and burning, caressing her from the inside out, and she knows exactly what it is he wants. She knows that when his eyes darken and narrow, he's holding back his temper, even as she feels it looming over her because she went too far again. She knows every look in his eyes, every nuance, every expression, and they affect her more than his words ever could. But most of all, she loves her look, the one he reserves only for her, when his eyes soften and seem to glow from within as though saying "I love you." Because Sebastian's eyes can't lie.


	13. Seven Deadly Sins

_Okay guys, so this is vastly different from my other one shots, in that this update is seven 100 word drabbles. I apologize for the long wait, but had you bothered to read my profile page, you would have know what was up. My resolution for the New Year was to write more, so hopefully, I'm back for good. I hope you enjoy, and so you know, the only related drabbles are Wrath and Envy. For the first time in 2009, I'd like to say that Cruel Intentions does not belong to me. Belated happy holidays everyone. Hope you enjoy your gift._

Faithless

By: Catty Rose

13._ Seven Deadly Sins_

* * *

**Pride:**

"I love you," he murmurs to the sleeping blond curled against his side. Yet even as the words leave his mouth, he can feel the bitter aftertaste of deception and defeat. He doesn't love the girl beside him, never will. How can he, when his heart lay sleeping in the room across the hall, beside a nameless, faceless lover he forever wishes were him?

Still, he tugs the blond closer and allows his eyes to drift shut, a slurred repetition of his earlier declaration of love the last thing said before sleep claims him. After all, pride demanded he lie.

**Sloth:**

"C'mon, sleepy head, up. It's time for school, dear brother..." she breathes against his ear, full lips lingering for several seconds before skin as soft as the silk sheets they lay under began sliding against his, attempting to get up.

Growling low in his throat, he reaches out, sapphire eyes fluttering, and wraps his arms possessively around the brunette's slender waist, yanking her back under the black sheets and pulling her flush against him, delighting in the vulnerability shown in the glazed eyes and flushed cheeks his actions wrought. "You're looking awfully flushed, Sis. Maybe we should stay home today..."

**Wrath:**

"You goddamn fucking bastard! You lost the right to tell me how to run my life the second you chose that pathetic virginal hick over me! I don't love you, and I sure as hell don't need you when you love someone else more. Let. Me. Go!" She squirms against his hold, twisting and turning like an eel in his grip, emerald eyes surprisingly desperate as she tries to escape. She can't do this today of all days. She's getting married today, and no matter how much she wishes the groom were him...he made his choice. She loves Christopher.

**Envy:**

"That's nice to know, Sis. You've said your bit, and now I'm saying mine. And let me start by saying that there is no way in fucking hell that _my_ Kathryn is marrying someone else. Got that? You're mine. You always have been and always will be. I never loved Annette...don't you get it, silly rabbit? I'm never letting you go. You may say you neither need nor love me...but we're two of a kind, and I sure as fuck need you more than anything and love you more than anyone. If anyone's marrying you today, it's me..."

**Gluttony:**

He steals another sip of champagne from her lips unthinkingly, ignoring her emerald glare with the practiced ease that came with years. Even without the champagne, Kathryn's kiss was heady, a unique blend of bittersweet chocolate and exotic fruits with an underlying hint of mint that was too delicious to ignore...but with the addition of the sweet, bubbling wine...she was simply intoxicating. It wasn't his fault he couldn't get enough of the rich flavor on his tongue. It was her own damn fault for tasting so scrumptious after every kiss. How could he do anything but indulge himself?

**Vanity:**

Most people considered Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont unbearably beautiful, and as much as they hated to admit it, their arrogance really was justified. What most people didn't know was that is was not the compliments from the masses that swelled their egos. They knew they were gorgeous, and as much as they used it to their advantage, they didn't care overmuch for the compliments strangers often gave them. The only opinions they really cared for...the only compliments they really paid any mind to, were the small concessions they allowed each other between battles when no one was looking.

**Lust: **

"I hate you," she panted against his ear, her body arching up to meet him with every hard thrust, every quick snap of his hips, her legs reflexively tightening around his waist as if she were trying to keep him inside of her forever.

Leaning down to brush a kiss across full lips, mockingly tender as he withdrew and slammed back into her achingly waiting body. "I know you do, baby. I hate you, too," he chuckled, as if this was the greatest joke in the world, sapphire eyes never once leaving emerald as he continued to fuck her.


	14. Odds

Anyway, so I've apparently been a busy little writer, for here comes yet another bunch of 100 word drabbles, and this time they're Kathryn-centric. Let me know how they are, as I always have a spot of bother getting her across. The companion piece, Evens, will be up in a few days, and will be Sebastian-centric. For now, read and enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to Zuzu and .

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

13_. Odds_

**

* * *

**

**One****:**

Kathryn was never a fussy baby, as anyone who remembered her will tell you. As a matter of fact, the beautiful little girl was prone to silence and content to watch, even then. So, it was a matter of surprise to hear the adorable baby crying hours after the birthday party she had been thrown. What surprised them the most when they arrived, however was how the little blond boy shifted and laid a hand on her back, stopping the tears immediately. And although she doesn't remember their first meeting, she instinctively knows Sebastian Valmont has always stopped her tears.

**Three****:**

Kathryn doesn't remember much about being a toddler, and what remains is a jumbled mess of memories. She can vaguely recall a soft voice talking to her, the smell of sweet perfume as she lay her head against a comforting shoulder, and the warmth that someone loved her. She likes to pretend it was her mother, and that once upon a time, the great Tiffany Merteuil deigned to be human long enough to care for her daughter. But the pretty illusion Kathryn clings to is always shattered by sharp tones, cold eyes, and the distinctive smell of Chanel No. 5.

**Five:**

When Kathryn was five, her Daddy told her she was a Princess. And so when her Kindergarten teacher asked her was she wanted to be when she grew up, she promptly replied, "A Queen." The teacher, confused, asked the little girl to explain, and with all the sincerity of a five year old, Kathryn said "Well, Daddy says I'm a Princess, and when Princesses grow up they marry Princes and become the Queen and King." Sebastian Valmont, ever the ambitious charmer, promptly rose and bowed to the brunette, volunteering to be her Prince Charming. The teacher couldn't help but laugh.

**Seven:**

When Kathryn was seven, she spent a great deal of time at Sebastian's house. At the time, she hadn't understood divorce, although the loud voices and angry tones should have clued her in. Unfortunately, all they did was scare her to tears and cause her to sneak into 'Bastian's room in the middle of the night because she didn't want to be alone and couldn't sleep. And every night without fail, the blond would sleepily pull back the covers and open his arms so that the she could curl up with him. "S'ok, Kat," he'd murmur. And she believed him.

**Nine:**

By the age of nine, Kathryn no longer believed in fairy tales. The divorce had been finalized for over a year, and her Daddy had missed her birthday again for the second year in a row, too busy taking care of his new family to pay any attention to his Princess despite his promise. But still, she hoped and she prayed, silent and still beside Sebastian as they watched the clock, his hand holding hers in a show of silent support. When midnight came and went, she turned and placed her head on his shoulder, part of her heart dying.

**Eleven:**

When Kathryn was eleven, it was her turn to be there for 'Bastian. Auntie Daphne was dying, and she couldn't do anything but hold him as doctors rushed by, occasionally stopping, but never bearing any news for the better. She sat back and let him rage at her, gave him space when he needed it, but most of all, she was there waiting when he realized he needed her. It was together they faced the wasted wraith of the woman that both called mother alive for the last time, and together they stood as the coffin lowered into the ground.

**Thirteen:**

Kathryn's thirteenth year was her last year with Sebastian, and she swears it was the day he moved away that what was left of her heart became ice. She vaguely remembers feeling angry with him for missing her birthday despite the fact that it wasn't his fault his Father was settling things for the move to Zurich, nor was it his fault he was moving away. Still, when he came home, she allowed him, and herself, one last night at Carnegie Hall as Kat and 'Bastian. "I'm no longer Kat to you," she snapped, trying to ignore his hurt expression.

**Fifteen:**

Sebastian blew back into her life at fifteen, this time as her stepbrother, and he was as unfeeling and heartless as she was. They made a game of it, the constant conquests, the need for their own reputation to surpass the other's. A war of dirty little secrets and perverse mind fuckings. Who could ruin the most lives? But sometimes, she swore their little war was on hold and they were Kat and 'Bastian again. But they were no longer allowed to love, and passion that fierce is impossible to ignore. It was a thin line. They enjoyed every minute.

**Seventeen:**

She was seventeen when she lost Sebastian forever, and this time, she knew she had gone too far, even for her. She didn't care when Annette ruined her using the very journal she had given her 'Bastian. Nor did she care when they dragged her away and forced her through rehab. She didn't offer a single protest nor plan her revenge. She had done something irredeemable, and it had cost her the only person she ever loved. And yet, somehow, she felt as though he were still with her. She didn't deserve him. So why was he still with her?

**Nineteen:**

She was nineteen when she died. Grief and guilt had weighed heavily on her shoulders, and more and more often she would swear she had seen him out of the corner of her eye. At first, she thought she was going crazy. But the more she saw him, the less she seemed to care, until she went to sleep for what would be the last time and he was there. "I'm so sorry, 'Bastian."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Kat." And with words they had never said in life spoken, they began walking towards the light.


	15. Evens

Hey guys, here's the companion piece to Odds that I promised you all. But before you read, I have something to say. As flattered as I am by all the favorite adds and story alerts, I would like some feedback on what you, the readers, like, so that I can write more chapters like it. As of right now, I'm probably going to be picking my favorite drabbles out of the last three chapters and elaborating on each of them, to make them their own chapters. If you have one in specific you'd like to see be made into its own chapter, feel free to drop a request in review form and I'll hop to it. No, this is not me begging for reviews. This is me asking my fans what they want to read more of. Please don't confuse the two. As far as I'm concerned, my reviewers are the best in the world. This is dedicated to Elle, who I tried to dedicate to last chapter only to have her name edited out, Zuzu, Kaila, and DK12. Thanks for the support guys.

**Faithless**

By: Catty Rose

14_. Evens_

**

* * *

****  
Two:**

Sebastian doesn't remember being forced to go to Kathryn's first birthday party, nor does he remember the cake or the decorations or the people. He can recall his mother's blonde hair, and half the words of a long forgotten lullaby, if he tries hard enough. To be perfectly honest, though, Sebastian doesn't remember a great deal about when he was two. Honestly, who does? But the one thing that sticks out among blurry edges and far away voices is a spark of knowing that the mystery owner of those green eyes which had haunted him for years was simply _**his**_.

**Four****:**

Sebastian is four years old today, and later there will be a big party out in the backyard, with cake, balloons, and friends bringing presents. But right now, in this moment, he can't imagine being more excited than he is. He and his Mommy are baking sugar cookies, and when they're done, he'll get to ice them however he wants because he's the birthday boy. Later on, when his Mommy hands him the blue icing, his favorite color, a pair of eyes rise before his minds eye and he quietly asks his Mommy if he can use the green instead.

**Six:**

Sebastian has just recently turned six and is joining a kindergarten class for the first time due to the fact he has been traveling with his parents for the past year. It is the fourth day of school when he comes, and his classmates welcome him enthusiastically, save one. A brown haired girl sits by herself in the corner, quietly coloring until she felt his gaze and raised her eyes to meet his, giving him a jolt. They were green, and she was his. It was no hardship to volunteer to be her King. She was _**his**_ Queen, after all.

**Eight: **

Sebastian doesn't remember anything about being eight except Kat being everywhere. He'll never admit it, but that year was one of the best he could ever remember having. He loved that she was always there. It had been decided, even then, that if he could commit to being faithful to anyone forever, it would be Kathryn. Then again, he'd always known. So he helped her get over the fact her parents were getting divorced, even as he was already planning on how to get her to take a walk down the aisle with him. Sebastian Valmont always had been ambitious.

**Ten:**

It killed him every time he watched a part of the girl he loved die a little more. For every broken promise her father made, he swore that he'd love her forever. He didn't know how ironic those words, or her Father's belated gift, a gorgeous antique crucifix, would turn out to be. But then again, wasn't everything about them ironic? Right down to his tenth birthday present, a leather bound journal she had told him to keep his secrets in. At the time, he had asked her what secrets he had that weren't already hers. He hates the memory.

**Twelve:**

His twelfth birthday is passed in the hospital, forgotten by everyone but Kathryn. And although he didn't really believe in such things, as he blew the candle on the pitiful little cupcake out, he wished with all his heart that his mother would get better. Two months later, he watched blankly as his mother was lowered into the ground, Kathryn's presence the only thing that had gotten him to this point. He hardly remembers the days that followed, his sense of time blurred by grief, but the one thing he does remember is her hand in his all the while.

**Fourteen:**

"We're moving, son.""I'm no longer Kat to you." It's funny, thinking back, but two sentences rocked his world in ways his mother's death never could. He'd like to think it was the former that turned his heart to stone and made him the unfeeling playboy that he became, but as surely as his stone heart still beats for her alone, he knows that it was the former. If he couldn't have her, then he'd have everyone that he could. The fact that he never wanted any one else, or that he knew he'd only ever love her was irrelevant.

**Sixteen:**

He's startled when his Father comes home and tells him that they're moving back to New York. His previously thought dead heart leaps into his chest at the thought of going home and taking back the heart that was still solely his, for they'd never love another, until his Father announces just why they're moving. And he falls silent and slumps in the chair, his eyes dead and mind made up. He'd make a game of this, and try to pretend he had changed so much as to hate her. But it had always been a thin line to walk.

**Eighteen:**

He'd dead, and Kathryn's crying and damnit, he's fucked up royally. How could he do this to her, to them, to himself? "As if I could love anyone else," he screams."It's you. It's always been you, Kat." But he's dead and she can't hear the words that he's saying now that are too fucking late, anyway. And so he watches helplessly as the pathetic blond destroys his beautiful Kathryn with his journal, and rages at no one in particular and curses his fate, staying by Kat's side the entire time as he always had. It was a cold comfort.

**Twenty:**

For the past two years, he's pretended that Kathryn knows he's here beside her. That she knew he didn't blame her at all, that he was smiling with pride as she successfully fought her addictions and gave up her vices, that he lay beside her at night and held her as best he can to keep the nightmares away. Until one day, she looks him directly in the eye and truly smiles. For what would have been his twentieth birthday, he receives the best gift of all. Kathryn telling him that she loves him. And finally, love brings them peace.


	16. 100 Themes 110

_**Hnn, after a nice long absence here I'm finally back in the Faithless 'Verse. Sorry for those of you expecting a longer chapter, as I've said in my livejournal, that's just not happening these days. I'm rather finding it rather difficult to write anything longer than drabbles and ficlets. Anyway, as I've said countless times before, I don't own, although I really do hope you enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to the two birthday girls, although it's a bit late. Jez, Suzu, Happy Belated Birthday!**_

**Faithless**

**By: Catty Rose**

**16.**_100 Themes 1 - 10  
_

* * *

**Prompt # 031 – On My Mind**

She should know better, is the thought that runs through her hazy mind as Sebastian's hands roam across skin rapidly being bared to eager hands. She doesn't. Didn't she once swear no man would ever have such power over her again?

Already, Sebastian has more power over her than her Father ever did. She thinks she should walk away from him now, before she breaks, breaks, breaks like before. She almost hates him when she finds she can't. Digging her nails viciously into Sebastian's hip, she reminds herself that she has power over him, too. Her Father never allowed _**that**_.

**Prompt # 057 - Haze**

The bedroom smells like smoke, sex, and satisfaction, with just a hint of champagne and a dash of chocolate underlying it all. Kathryn lays sprawled on top of you, sweaty and sated, her head tucked under your chin as she dozes. Feeling rather desperate, you tighten your arm around her waist and pull her closer, as though holding her tight enough will let you keep her. In your heart of hearts, you pray that she'll still be here beside you when you wake up. That you'll remember this clearly come morning through the haze of drugs and alcohol. You don't.

**Prompt # 072 – Victory**

It's only a bet, you tell yourselves. A bet you fully intend to win, consequences be damned. How can you not desire victory, with such a tempting prize hanging in the balance? So why, then, do you feel so uneasy when you think of it? This is no worse than any other twisted little game you two have indulged in together in the past. Isn't this what you live for, these secret little games played between you? The world is full of pawns, and you are nothing if not the King and Queen. Victory's always yours, one way or another.

**Prompt # 019 – Helping Hand**

A ragged gasp colors the sultry air as strong hands roam silken skin, slender pianist's fingers leaving sticky trails in their wake. "_So close,_"Kathryn murmurs throatily, her back arching as sweat beads in the valley of her breasts and runs down flushed skin, only to be licked away with a husky chuckle. Full of masculine pride, the sound echos around a room reeking of sex, causing her hips jerk at the sound. Her dazed emerald eyes seek out sweltering sapphire for reassurance, hips bucking desperately into answering fingers, larger and more masculine than her own, and she's lost.

**Prompt # 014 – Pauses**

"_You're staring again."_ Kathryn snaps, irritation coloring her voice as she puts the movie on pause. Again.

You give a non-committal shrug in response and avert your eyes back to the safety of the screen, although you'd be hard pressed to tell anyone the film's title, never mind anything about the plot. Judging by the explosion frozen on screen, however, you doubt there is one. _"Just watch your damn movie, Kathryn." _Kathryn shoots an annoyed, suspicious glance your way, but hits play and goes back to her movie. And you? You've got something infinitely better to watch. Her.

**Prompt # 078 – Stormy**

Sebastian's face is set into a fierce scowl as Kathryn walks across the Quad, arm in arm with her boyfriend, and you don't understand why. "Sebastian," you murmur quietly, laying your hand on his arm. He starts, jerking his arm away and glaring at you as he loses sight of her. You'd almost think it was sweet, how protective he is, if he didn't turn the full force of those stormy blues on you. Because in those cerulean eyes, you don't see the look of a caring, concerned brother, but rather the possessive, vengeful eyes of a scorned lover.

**Prompt # 009 – Write**

"_What is it with you and that faggy little journal, Valmont?"_ Kathryn asks as she walks into your room and perches on your desk, trying to catch a glimpse of what you're writing. You slam the book shut with a small scowl and whip off your glasses, trying to pretend as though you're annoyed.

"_What is it with you and that pretty little crucifix, Kathryn?"_ You parry, giving the rosary wrapped around her wrist a rather pointed look.

A small, pleased smile makes its way to her lips, and writing's completely forgotten as the game between you begins.

**Prompt # 092 – Dust (Suzu's birthday drabble!)**

Kathryn wanders through the penthouse for some time, waiting for the familiar feeling of being home to envelop her. It doesn't. Everything is exactly as she left it, but she feels so disconnected the house may as well belong to strangers.

It's only later, as she runs a finger through the dust coating Sebastian's desk, (He'd always adamant about being there when his room was cleaned.) that she really understands. Sebastian's room will never be clean again because Sebastian's dead and so is her heart. Home is where the heart is. But he's dead and she'll never be home again.

**Prompt # 043 – Memorial**

He's been gone five years and after all that time, she still can't believe he's gone. Glaring at Kathryn's grave, (It had no right to be beside Sebastian's, in her opinion...) Annette makes her way over to his grave and kneels, placing a bouquet in front of it.

"_It's kind of pathetic that she still can't get over you,"_ Kathryn remarks.

"_I don't know, Kat. I was rather unforgettable."_ her lover retorts. _"Much like you."_

"_Two of a kind,"_ she drawls with a secretive smile.

"_Even in death,"_ he murmurs in response, kissing her soundly.

**Prompt # 054 – Tide (Jez's birthday drabble)  
**

"_Do you remember the summers we spent in the Vineyard?"_ Sebastian questioned softly, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"_How could I forget? Auntie Daphne taught us how to swim there, remember? It was..."_ she trailed off, her eyes shimmering suspiciously. _"We haven't been...not since..."_ Kathryn's eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to keep from crying. _"Why...why do you....?"_

"_Let's go..."_ he says abruptly instead of answering her. _"Now. Tonight. Just you and me. Please, Kathryn?"_

She finds herself nodding, even as she wonders if they can face the tide of memories without drowning.


	17. 100 Themes 1120

_**So, it's been quite a while since I've had anything at all to put up, thanks to Kat and Seb running away for a long holiday in Rio. That being said, this chapter is dedicated to Jez, because she was the one who finally coaxed them back. A big thank you to anyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story while I was gone. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you like Power Rangers, be on the look out for a few fics I've had on my mind. I don't own Seb or Kat, I just play with them from time to time. I do, however, own much of their imagined history and most of these interactions. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you consider this chapter worth the wait.  
**_

**Faithless**

**By: Catty Rose**

**17.**_ 100 Themes 11 - 20_

* * *

**Prompt # 001 – Mellow**

"_We should be fighting,"_ Kathryn says offhandedly, her eyes hazy.

"_Why,"_ he asks instead, inhaling the cloyingly sweet scented smoke filling the air.

"_Because," _Kathryn says, waving a negligent hand lazily for emphasis. _"It's what we **do**."_

She explains slowly, as though talking to a complete moron, and Sebastian rolls his eyes in response. _"Later,"_ he promises, catching her hand as she gestures and kissing it._ "For now let's just pretend things never got so fucked up between us."_

"_Pretend," _she echoes, laying her head on his shoulder. _"I can do that."  
_

**Prompt # 047 – Blush **

"_Kathryn,"_ Sebastian murmurs, voice gravelly and low in her ear. She can't help but shiver in response, the sound running down her spine like warm honey as he wraps strong arms around her tiny waist and pulls her back into him. Immediately, her body fills with heat, want coiling low in her belly and setting her blood on fire.

"_Mm?" _Kathryn manages breathily in reply, the questioning sound turning into a moan as he began brushing kisses down her neck, and she feels his lips turn up into a smug smile at her reaction.

"_Are you blushing?"  
_

**Prompt # 018 – Fatality**

They are children of High Society, born with silver spoons in their mouths. They are Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont. Beautiful, aloof, poised, intelligent, well-bred, and perfect – at least to outsiders. But printed words on the Society Page never tell the real story. Underneath it all, they are cunning, treacherous, deceitful, flawed, and malicious. In short, they are perfect for each other. But in world where politics and vices rule, emotion must give way to apathy and kindness to cruelty if one is to survive. And survive they do. The only fatality they suffer doing so is their love.

**Prompt # 035 – Punch**

The party is just beginning when Kathryn shares a glance with you. Her eyes are irritated, and a fake, unhappy smile graces her lips. A glance around the room reveals a girl wearing a very similar dress, and you instantly understand why. Giving your displeased lover a wicked smile of your own, you make your way across the room to her. Halfway there, when you're sure she's watching, you pretend to stumble and spill your punch all over the white silk of the other woman's dress, ruining it. You apologize of course, but it's not genuine. Kathryn's smile, however, is.

**Prompt # 030 – Collide**

Kathryn is fifteen when her life once again collides with Sebastian's. But unlike the fantasies locked away in her unbeating heart, their reunion is not happy. They do not meet again as friends or lovers, as both had always thought the would, but rather as siblings. And as years of history between them collide with a very unwelcome present, they find themselves struggling to survive the changes. Their souls had always belonged to each other, and unsurprisingly, they find themselves uncaringly diving head first into a more destructive version of what they had once been, knowing their ending is inevitable.

**Prompt # 068 – Harm**

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"_ Kathryn murmurs, tears streaming down her face as she clutches Sebastian's hand desperately. _"Just don't leave me, 'Bastian, please,"_ she begs, squeezing his hand. Her pride had long since flown out the window at the thought of losing the one person in her life that actually mattered. _"Please,"_ she repeats again desperately, leaning closer. _"I love you..."_

Sebastian groans, his eyes fluttering open at the words. _"Took you,"_ he grumbles, holding his aching chest, _"Took you long enough to say that..."_ he finishes weakly, his eyes sliding closed.

**Prompt #033 – Kneel**

You smile triumphantly as you sink to your knees, the wooden floor cool against your overheated skin, the silk of your skirt ghosts across the sensitive skin of your thighs with each movement. It's a sensual onslaught, and you shiver with anticipation, looking up at Sebastian from underneath your lashes, green eyes sparkling mischievously. _"Kathryn,_" he croaks, eyes darkening as you lick your lips, slender fingers deftly undoing his belt and pants, _"We're going to get caught."_

Uncaring, your hand reaches for your prize, giving it a squeeze. _"Want me to stop, then?"_

"_Never,"_ he hisses.

**Prompt # 055 – Accent**

"_I don't get it. What do you __**see**__ in him?"_ a thirteen year old Sebastian asked, tugging on his curls in frustration. _"He's not even __handsome!"_

A younger Kathryn sighed, turning to look at him._ "His accent sets him apart."_

Absently, she began to brush her hair again, unaware of the effect her words had had._"Let me get this straight,"_ Sebastian snarled, eyes flashing. _"You're ignoring me because the asshole has an accent?" _

Kathryn smiled wickedly in response. _"Jealous?"_

"_No,"_ Sebastian replied, stalking over and wrapping his arms around her tightly, _"Just possessive."  
_

**Prompt #080 – Decay**

Kathryn curls up in a ball on the floor, relishing in the sensation of cool tile under her cheek. She's burning, burning, burning – from the inside out – and were she not incoherent, she'd have probably made a joke about hellfire and sinners and her just desserts.

She had always thought they deserved each other. Once upon a time, they had. But he's dead, dead, dead and it's all her fault and she's pretty sure she deserves _**this**_. She'd been dead since he died, anyway. It just took her body longer to catch up to the rest of her.

**Prompt #044 – Pretend**

It's all an elaborate game of pretend, their lives. Every word, every action, every expression, and every emotion the public has ever witnessed from either of them is a lie. Their actions are filled with false niceties, their polite facades perfected and refined at an early age. Pretty lies drip from perfect lips like honey, their sugar-sweet words laced with poison, and yet others hang on every word because money is power, and so is beauty, no matter how wicked. Life had made their manipulation even easier, and that's something they delight in when masks fall and pretending suits neither.


End file.
